Amour, doux amour
by St.Kinast
Summary: A preocupação para com Athena cercava todos presentes no Santuário, e muitos destes também nutriam um certo desgosto pelas ordens do Velho Mestre. Aiolia resolve conversar com Mu a respeito da situação, e acaba encontrando mais do que respostas para o simples questionamento.


**Bom, galerianha de bem...**

 **primeiramente fora Temer, em segundo lugar Vasco**

 **Essa fic eu fiz bem fofinha, totalmente baseada no maná de Saint Seiya (inclusive eu vou botar as fotos das páginas pa vxs), e por isso que tomei o Mu como loiro, conforme o mangá.**

 **Há referencias a Saga Poseidon, a Saga Hades e ao Episódio G.**

 **Os links, das páginas do mangá nas quais a fic foi inspirada:**

 **( /photos/Kp6QbhqcNyuKvn6bA**

 **/photos/1EBdvpK1ZhiQjUaPA)**

A chuva não parava de cair sobre a terra, e tal fato só podia significar uma coisa para os cavaleiros que se encontravam no Santuário, a batalha contra Poseidon começara. Apesar da potência da chuva ter diminuído, sabiam que era uma situação complicada, Athena estava presa no Pilar Principal, e não podiam ir ao seu socorro, pois o Velho Mestre havia ordenado que protegessem os doze templos zodiacais.

O que mais uma vez era prenúncio de maus tempos, pensou o cavaleiro de Áries. O mesmo teve seus pensamentos interrompidos.

-Mu! O Velho Mestre nos reuniu no santuário e ordenou que não interviéssemos. Por que?

-Aiolia...

-O cosmo de Athena desapareceu completamente há algumas horas... também não estou sentindo o de Seiya e os demais – disse apreensivo -Se isso continuar assim, Athena morrerá... e os cavaleiros de bronze, também. Apesar disso, o Velho Mestre não quer que saiamos daqui.

-Agora que não temos mais um grande mestre, o Velho ficou no comando... e nós devemos acatar suas ordens.

-Inacreditável! Será que o Velho Mestre vai deixar Athena morrer junto aos demais cavaleiros? – explodiu, estava inconformado com a situação, Um compreendia perfeitamente.

"Talvez isso aconteça... talvez ele soubesse, desde o princípio, que Seiya e seus companheiros morreriam nesses confrontos " – pensou Mu – "E se isso acontecer, essas serão as primeiras mortes de muitas, afinal, o grande acontecimento está próximo"

-Mu... ? – Aiolia falou com um tom mais manso –O que passas em tua mente?

O loiro fitou o outro, enquanto se dava conta de que estavas a chorar, compreendendo a preocupação do leonino. Sentiu o leve toque dos dedos de Aiolia, que estava a secar suas lágrimas.

-Penso no futuro, na vida, na morte, na dor, destino que tão bruto se mostra – segurou suavemente a mão do outro –Penso em como apesar de seu um lemuriano, que apesar de viver cerca de cinco vezes mais que um homem, ainda sou tão humano. Penso no medo que assola a alma do até mais corajoso dos guerreiros.

-O que viste para o futuro? – se aproximou mais, passando os braços ao redor do corpo de Mu, e por fim depositando um suave beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

O ariano aconchegou-se melhor nos braços do mais alto –Você sabe tanto quanto eu. Não é necessário possuir o dom da clarividência para tal.¹

-A Guerra Santa se aproxima...

-É de extrema importância que _aquilo_ ² seja mantido em segurança, além do mais, há uma alta chance de que as estrelas malignas já tenham começado a despertar.

-Contudo, não é isto que teme... Você é uma pessoa excepcional, jamais temeria a morte, sei que está disposto a morrer sem refletir a respeito por vossa deusa.

-O amor nos transforma, Olia – soltou uma risada sarcástica, que em nada lembrava ao doce lemuriano.

-Não me enrole, você não mudou! – o leonino perdeu a pouca paciência que tinha –Você não teme por si, lhe conheço bem o suficiente.

-Certo, certo – soltou mais uma risada, mas desta vez, uma doce, uma que chegou aos olhos, que quase se fecharam no ato –É você.

Aiolia franziu o cenho –Como?

-Eu temo por ti, que curta vida pudemos desfrutar.

-Então será este o final? Para todos?

Mu abaixou o olhar –Creio que não há muita escapatória. O destino é por deveras rude. Quando você sabe que algo vai acontecer, dói mais.

-Sim... – concordou – contudo, és o futuro, nosso futuro.

Aiolia segurou a nuca de Mu, aproximando suas bocas, logo iniciando um lento beijo. Os lábios, línguas, mãos, dedos, corações... em todas ações de ambos havia sincronia. Este era o amor afinal. O único monstro capaz de fazer o mais corajoso dos homens temer, contudo, se bem cultivado, floresce em alegria a todos.

O ariano separou os lábios do outro, deixando seus rostos a uma mínima distância –Sim, mas não há arrependimento em nenhuma das ações, nas passadas e nem nas futuras.

Um lindo sorriso brilhou no rosto do grego –É claro, como me arrepender de estar ao lado de uma das coisas mais belas que Aphrodite pode criar? - o rosto do tibetano avermelhou-se, o que fez com que Aiolia soltasse uma risada.

-Sabe... se lembra do dia em que nos conhecemos? – o grego continuou a falar.

Desta vez que riu foi Mu –Como esquecer daquele moleque impertinente que queria derrubar minha moradia!³

-Contudo você também foi bem enjoadinho! "Você deveria respeitar mais a casa dos outros "³ – tentou imitar a voz do ariano –Já foi logo me atacando.

-Ei, pelo que me lembro você atacou primeiro!³

O cavaleiro de leão fez biquinho frente ao fato –Bom, não importa...

Mu riu gostosamente –Você é por deveras gracioso! – beijou a bochecha de seu amado.

Antes que Aiolia pudesse responder à Mu, a chuva que banhava a terra mais uma vez teve sua potência reduzida.

-Parece que não será desta vez que os Cavaleiros de Bronze se deixarão vencer – pensou alto o ariano.

-Sim, contudo ainda não sinto o cosmo de Athena.

-Devemos a confiar mais uma vez a eles, assim como Aioros – partiu o abraço, virando em direção a escadaria que leva à estrada do Santuário de Athena.

Aiolia abraçou Mu por trás, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro –Tens razão, por hora devemos focar no que nos espera mais a frente.

Mu maneou a cabeça em concordância. Pensou nas cenas que vislumbrou sobre o futuro, a suposta traição, a batalha, as mortes, o sacrifício que os doze fariam. Pensou em como não poderia confessar nada disto ao seus amigos, pois se não o futuro seria comprometido. Não é que o resultado final seria diferente, mas o processo até lá sim, e isto poderia se configurar como algo alarmante. Lembrou das visões sobre as Guerras anteriores, lembrou de seu mestre, de Dohko, de Regulos, e suas semelhanças com Aiolia. Crispou os lábios, desgostoso. O pior dos fardos para si é a clarividência.

Aiolia como se lendo a mente de seu amado, o confortou –Não importa o que irá acontecer, há duas coisas que podemos tomar como certas: a vitória de Athena, e que nós iremos estar sempre juntos, mesmo após a morte.

Mu sorriu –Sim, sempre estaremos juntos.

 **Bom, espero que tenham gostado, vamos as referências:**

 **1-Segundo reza a lenda a respeito dos lemurianos, eles além de possuírem a psicocinese, etc, possuíam o dom da visão, que os permitia ver o passado, presente e futuro, perfeitamente.**

 **2-Se refere a Armadura Sagrada de Athena.**

 **3-Se refere ao final do capítulo 9 e ao inicio do capítulo 10 de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Episódio G.**

 **( /photos/uvHwYD1p9JSYeFww9**

 **/photos/GUUHzD7dED7tAopq5)**


End file.
